Electronic scanning antennas capable of dual polarization are beneficial in a variety of applications. For example, the utilization of such antennas in a synthetic aperture radar allows the production of clearer imagery due to the scattering properties of various objects. In yet other applications, dual polarization can be utilized to facilitate rejection of cross-polarized interference and to facilitate the rejection of rain clutter. A variety of other applications, utilizing dual polarization antennas, are readily recognized by those skilled in the art.